warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 Eine Frage Ich wollte fragen wie man sich hier registriert? 31.16.49.234 15:53, 5. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Moorpfote möchte das sein accont gelöscht wird. Kannst ddu das machen? Gruß (Dunkelmond (Diskussion) 12:21, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC)) Hello from Russian Wiki Hi, I'm an administrator of Russian Wiki about Warriors, you can see me here sometimes (I do interlanguage links to my wiki). There is a newyear event, a wiki-battle between several Russian Wikis today and my Wiki takes part in this voting. Our candidate is Lionblaze, but our rival is very powerful. So, I'd like to ask your Wiki to help us if you want. Please, don't think that it's some kind of spam. If you don't agree I'll understand. And I'd be glad to help you when you need it. If you are agree I'll give you a link to the event. PricklyStar (Diskussion) 17:19, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Last Hope and event "The Last Hope" has been already released on 17th December 2014, although 2015 is written inside the book (probably it was printed faster than it was expected). There is the site of OLMA Media Group and there is written 2014. You can vote here. I don't know... Can you ask your users vote? PricklyStar (Diskussion) 17:52, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Dracopedia... So, hier sind die Wünsche, was bitte alles in die Charabox soll :P *Name *Alter *Schuppenfarbe *Augenfarbe *Rasse *Lebend/Tod *Vorkommen So, das wars^^ Danke schonmal im Voraus :) MfG Death Like a Boss B) 22:40, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Blood666 Death Like a Boss B) 22:40, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Ich muss weg :( Hi Aki, heute hat das Rehazentrum angerufen und ich kann am 20. Januar, nach einem Jahr wartezeit, endlich zur Reha! Ich weiß aber noch nicht, ob es dort internet gibt, und wie oft ich nach Hause darf. Also kann es sein, das ich eine ganze weile nicht da bin. Tut mir leid, das ich dich so kurzfristig alleine lassen muss, aber ich habe es heute erst erfahren. Ich werde trotzdem die Dinge, für die ich kein Internet brauche, weiter machen. Also Mangas Übersetzen, Zeittafel weiterbearbeiten und Character arts für Wings of Fire machen. Ich hoffe mal wir lesen uns bald wieder und du vergisst mich nicht^^ LG 19:19, 12. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Covers Hallo, mein Deutch ist nicht sehr gut, also gehe ich in English sprechen. I am admin of the Dutch wikia, do you know where I can find the German (also Dutch) covers without text, just only the cat. Because till now I couldn't find one. --Gebruiker:Goudvacht 20:14, 15. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Das war echt mies.. Tach erst mal..Ich wollte nach langem überlegen mal etwas sagen...Also : 1. Bin ich natürlich nicht tot , wäre auch schwer zu glauben.. 2. Ich fand das richtig sche*ße das du das mit meinem Doppel Account gesagt hast...Du hattest versprochen es niemanden zu sagen..Zumindest..Ich würde gerne wieder kommen , aber erst will ich wenigstens eine Entschuldigung...Also fang ich mal an mit Frieden schließen..Soll'n wir wieder Brudis sein? ..:3 Grüße,Jeff. .... Hey , ich wollte nur kurz Rückmeldung geben von wegen Account und so... Also ich behalte meinen richtigen (The real Jeffery Woods). Und ich glaub ich verstehe auch langsam wieso du das verraten hast^^.. Ich werde heute auch irgendwann wieder in den Chat kommen... ( Und mit Brudis meinte ich bei dir jetzt erstmal nicht beste Freunde sondern sowas wie wir waren bevor der ganze Mist passiert ist ^^') (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 13:09, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC)) thumb|400px Screenshot Moin. :) Hier der Bildschirmausschnitt bzgl des Falls vorhin im Chat. MfG, 18:36, 18. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hay Aki, eine Frage, und zwar habe ich auf meiner Discu ganz oben so einen "Tabview-Code" (Ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine, wenn nicht, schau einfach auf meiner Discu vorbei). Also und wenn man sich diesen Code mal in der normalen (Also nicht in Quelltext) Version anschaut, steht am Rand nochmal hinter solchen eckigen Punkten 2013,2014. Nun jetzt wollte ich fragen wie ich die Jahreszahlen (Bzw. die Punkte) weg bekomme ohne den Code zu löschen? Achja, vllt hast du ja schon Erfahrungen gesammelt was den Code angeht, da meine Diskussionsseite schon seit längerem totale Störungen hat. Zudem "Aktuallisiert" sich dieser Tabview Code irgendwie, vllt weißt du ja was ich damit meine und weißt vllt auch, wie ich diese Störung wegbekommen kann. Und noch eine andere Frage, wenn man mit vier Tilden unterschreibt (Also mit seiner Signatur) dann steht bei mir immer, wenn ich mir zB. auf Discus meine Siggi in Quelltextversion ansehe, immer der komplette Code. Bei Anderen steht da aber meistens nur Benutzer:NAME|Signatur (In Klammern) oder sowas. Weißt du wie ich das ändern kann? Wäre cool wenn du eine Antwort kennst, lieben Gruß, 09:47, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Auch eine Frage: Hey Aki, ich bin zwar im Chat, aber bevor ich es vergesse, schreib ich dich besser hier mal an. Als ich mir die Seite für die Admin- und Chatmodabstimmungsseite nochmal ansah, entdeckte ich bei meinem Abschnitt, etwas, das nicht stimmt: Bei dem Kontrapunkt ist der Nutzer nicht verlinkt, der ihn verfasst hat, beziehungsweise ist da Geißel eingetragen, obwohl Brombeerschweif diesen Punkt verfasste. Nur isg ihre Signatur irgendwie nicht mehr da. Ich habe Geißel schon gefragt, aber sie hat mir bestätigt, dass sie damit gar nichts zutun hat. Hier der Link nochmal: Warrior_Cats_Wiki_Diskussion:Admin-_und_Chat-Moderatoren-Vorschläge#Traumschwinge Naja, das ist eben etwas komisch, ich wollte es dir nur ausrichten. Liebe Grüße :Wenn ich meinen Senf dazugeben darf - vielleicht hat das etwas damit zu tun? http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Brombeerschweif/Sig?diff=271741&oldid=223532 : 16:56, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Huhu, Ja ehm ich mische mich dann auch mal ein, weil es ja irgendwie um mich geht... :D Habe da gerade mal nach geschaut, da hat sich wohl ein Anonymus an meiner Signatur vergriffen ;) Habe es Rückgängig gemacht und jetzt sollte eigentlich wieder alles normal sein. 18:09, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hilfe Hay Aki, erstmal Danke für die lieben Geburtztagswünsche :3 Und jz zu dem Tabview zeug. Also, erstmal zu dem mit 2015. Ich hatte die Archiv-Seite für 2015 noch garnicht erstellt sondern das direkt mit meiner Diskussionsseite verlinkt da ich die Archiv-Seiten für das neue Jahr immer erst Ende des alten Jahre/Anfang des neuen Jahres mache o: Und zu der Endlosschleife, es scheint als hast du es behoben, da bin ich dir dankbar für da es schon ziemlich genervt hat :D Zu der Signatur: Ich hoffe mal das es klappt, werden wir ja jetzt sehen :3 Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe und deine lieben Wünsche, hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Abend, bis dann deine 17:58, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) So hab nochmal geschaut, es scheint immernoch nicht besser zu sein. Habe sie aber korrekt eingebunden :/ LG Mais So'n paar Fragen :3 Hey Akku o/ hab mal so ein paar Fragen :3 #Warum sind eigentlich so viele Seiten (ok, viel ist wahrscheinlich übertrieben... aber halt alle Bücher und Hierarchien bis Fluss der Finsternis und sogar ein paar Charas :/) bearbeitungsgeschützt? ._. Hat das nen besonderen Grund oder ist das einfach nur so so? #Warum sind die Bücher und Hierarchien bis Fluss der Finsternis geschützt und ab Verbannt nicht mehr? (und dann ab Der verschollene Krieger wieder...) #Warum heißt ein Charakter in diesem Wiki Lovekit und im englischen und russischen Wiki Larchkit? Im Brief von Wiki steht ja auch Larchkit...(auch wenn sie da ein k'' vergessen hat^^) Ich hoffe, du kannst mir da vielleicht weiterhelfen :) Lg, 22:19, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Vielen Dank :3 Vielen, vielen Dank für die Infobox^^ Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich dafür bei dir revanchieren (keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt^^) kann. Falls du irgendwas brauchst, helfen kann ich dir ja schlecht, dann sag einfach Bescheid :3 Lg 08:46, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön :) Hey Akku, vielen Dank für deine Antworten! Fehler hab ich jetzt keine gefunden, außer dass Dapplepelt voll mit Fehlern ist: Im zweiten Satz fehlt ''fragt; es muss unterhält statt unterhaltet heißen; im dritten Absatz fehlen zwei Kommas: ... wenn die Katzen, die weggehen, auch noch die letzte Beute "stehlen", ...; nochmal klingt sehr umgangssprachlich, vllt sollte man eher noch einmal schreiben im Abschnitt von Secrets of the Clans steht einmal Dappletail statt Dapplepelt. Das ist alles, was mir so aufgefallen ist, könnte aber auch noch mehr sein ^^ Warum ich dich nach gesperrten Seiten frage, wenn ich keine Fehler gefunden habe? Warum wohl xP In die Wildnis: fi:Villiin luontoon ru:Стань диким! Feuer und Eis: fi:Tuli ja jää ru:Огонь и лёд es:Fuego y hielo Geheimnis des Waldes: fi:Salaisuuksien metsä ru:Лес секретов es:El bosque de los secretos Vor dem Sturm: fi:Myrsky nousee ru:Бушующая стихия es:Antes de la tormenta Gefährliche Spuren: fi:Vaarallinen polkuru:Опасная тропа es:Huellas peligrosas Stunde der Finsternis: fi:Pimeyden hetki ru:Битва за лес es:La hora más oscura Feuersterns Mission: fi:Tulitähden tehtävä ru:Миссия Огнезвёзда Mitternacht: fi:Keskiyö (kirja) ru:Полночь (книга) Mondschein: fi:Kuunnousu ru:Восход луны es:Claro de luna Morgenröte: fi:Aamunkoi ru:Рассвет Sternenglanz: fi:Tähtiyö ru:Звёздный свет Dämmerung: fi:Iltahämärä ru:Сумерки Sonnenuntergang: fi:Auringonlasku ru:Закат Der geheime Blick: fi:Näkö nl:Geheim verbond ru:Знак трёх Fluss der Finsternis: fi:Pimeyden joki ru:Тёмная река In die Wildnis/Hierarchie: ru:Стань диким!/Списки племён es:En territorio salvaje/Filiaciones Feuer und Eis/Hierarchie: ru:Огонь и лёд/Списки племён nl:Water en vuur/De Clans es:Fuego y hielo/Filiaciones Geheimnis des Waldes/Hierarchie: ru:Лес секретов/Списки племён nl:Geheimen/De Clans es:El bosque de los secretos/Filiaciones Vor dem Sturm/Hierarchie: ru:Бушующая стихия/Списки племён nl:Voor de storm/De Clans es:Antes de la tormenta/Filiaciones Gefährliche Spuren/Hierarchie: ru:Опасная тропа/Списки племёнnl:Gevaar!/De Clans Stunde der Finsternis/Hierarchie: ru:Битва за лес/Списки племён nl:Vuurproef/De Clans Mitternacht/Hierarchie: ru:Полночь/Списки племён nl:Middernacht (Boek)/De Clans es:Medianoche (Libro)/Filiaciones Mondschein/Hierarchie: ru:Восход луны/Списки племён es:Claro de luna/Filiaciones nl:Maannacht/De Clans Morgenröte/Hierarchie: ru:Рассвет/Списки племён nl:Dageraad/De Clans Sternenglanz/Hierarchie: ru:Звёздный свет/Списки племён nl:Sterrenlicht/De Clans Dämmerung/Hierarchie: ru: Сумерки/Списки племён nl:Schemering/De Clans Sonnenuntergang/Hierarchie: ru:Закат/Списки племён nl:Zonsondergang/De Clans Der geheime Blick/Hierarchie: ru:Знак трёх/Списки племён Fluss der Finsternis/Hierarchie: ru:Тёмная река/Списки племён Schatten (SC): ru:Сумрачная Звезда Dapplepelt: ru:Пестрошёрс Cloudspots: fi:Cloudspots ru:Облачник Viiel Spaß :'D Glg, 09:14, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Neuer Ava :3 Heeey :D Ich hab deinen Ava fertig , hoffe dass er dir gefällt ^^' (The real Jeffery Woods (Diskussion) 14:01, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC)) thumb|239px Ich bin's Lichtedelstein ;) Bin doch noch wach^^ ,ich wollte nur fragen ob man ändern kann, dass vllt. noch ein Admin dabei ist. Auf Deutsch kann ich auch ein Admin sein. Bis morgen! ^^ Lichtedelstein (Diskussion) 22:36, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ist okay Aki ;) Ich werde hier noch viele Bearbeitungen machen! Alles Gute Dies und das Hi, ich bins mal wieder :3 Hab noch mal son paar Fragen und so... #Interlanguage-Link für Gefährliche Spuren/Hierarchie: es:Huellas peligrosas/Filiaciones #Die Seiten Begriffe und Clan Sprache überschneiden sich seeehr, könnte man die nicht eigentlich zu einer Seite zusammenfassen? ^^ #Was ist eigentlich mit der Facebook-Seite vom Wiki? Da wurde so ca. ein Jahr nix mehr gepostet...? Liebe Grüße, 15:36, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC)